Traditionally, farmers apply agricultural chemicals to prevent crops from being infected by the pathogens, which will increase the yield of the crops and reduce the possibility of plant disease infection. When the agricultural chemicals are utilized in a high concentration or in the late harvest period, the residue of agricultural chemicals left on the crops will be resulted in. An acute poison will cause damage on the human health by accumulating high concentration of the agricultural chemical in the body.
The present invention uses the recovery filtrate from non-woody fiber plant biopulp to formulate a plant nutrition for the crop cultivation. The rice straws, sugarcane residues and woods have been used as the materials for producing the paper pulp by chemical methods in the past. The waste water discharged from the papermaking factories is the major pollution source of the papermaking industry. This is a troublesome problem that is unable to be solved all the time. The present invention uses a biopulping method to produce the pulp fiber for papermaking. The recovery filtrate from the biopulp is not harmful to the germinations of the crop seeds and can be formulated to a plant nutrition solution. This plant nutrition is contributive to the crop development. Therefore, the present invention not only solves the environmental pollution problem but also provides a way for the resources recycling. This is a great achievement and breakthrough for the traditional chemical pulping processes.
The yield of rice straws is about 2.35 million tons every year in Taiwan. The organic components in rice straws are almost more than 95%. The organic components include 41.3% carbon, 0.81% nitrogen, 20.6% hemicellulose, 24.7% cellulose and 7.7% lignin. Generally, the ways for handling the waste rice straws include manufacturing them into straw ropes, straw bags, straw mats and cardboards, serving them as covering material for a plot of land, using them as a fuel, and mixing them with other materials to produce compost. Also, the rice straws could be directly buried in soil or burned for recyclably using the nutrition. Most of the waste rice straws are locally burned or directly buried in soil in modern society since the cost for manufacturing the rice straws into bags or mats is pretty high. When the waste rice straws are locally burned by the farmers, it not only easily results in the environmental pollution but also wastes the useful resources. Since the rice straws include abundant fibers, the soil fertility can be largely improved if the waste rice straws are buried in soil. However, the waste rice straws are usually not completely decomposed by the microorganisms under anaerobic environment, which results in the generation of organic acids such as acetic acid and phenolic acid, and etc. Nevertheless, these matters are harmful to the crop growth. The present invention provides a method that the waste rice straws are inoculated with the microorganisms under aerobic condition for fermentation and producing the biopulp and then the recovery biopulp filtrate is processed and manufactured into the product helpful to the crop development. In such a way, the waste would not cause environmental pollution.
Another aspect, character and executive adduction of the present invention will become more completely comprehensible by the following revelation and accompanying claim.